


Gokumaru

by nekomaru (hoodiestitch)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Danganronpa Goodbye Despair, Danganronpa V2 - Freeform, Dry Humping, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mushy, NSFW, Praise Kink, Slash, bathtub aftercare, caught masturbating, danganronpa - Freeform, gokumaru - Freeform, one shots, pillow humping, super danganronpa 2 - Freeform, switch gonta, switch nidai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodiestitch/pseuds/nekomaru
Summary: just a collection of one-shots i create.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Nidai Nekomaru, Gokumaru, Nidai Nekomaru/Gonta Gokuhara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Gokumaru

“Thanks for letting Gonta spend the night, Nidai…”

The two men stood in the doorway. “No problem, big guy. I’ll take the couch, you can take my bed.”

“H-Huh? But Nidai… should take Nidai’s bed! Gonta will sleep on the couch!” Gonta offered him. Nidai nodded his head no.

“Nahhh, it’s not a problem. I just... love you, after all, and… I want you to be comfortable. I’ll check up on ya later, okay?” he replied to him.

Gonta nodded at him. “Well… okay. Thank you.”

“Goodnight, baby,” Nidai said as he gave Gonta a kiss on the forehead. Gonta blushed. Nidai was such a lovely boyfriend.

The door creaked shut as Gonta walked and turned the table lamp on. The large, king-sized bed already had a blanket on it, as well as two pillows. Gonta undressed to his underwear and laid down on the large, navy blue sheets. 

Whilst laying there, Nidai’s bodily scent was lingering underneath the sheets. This made Gonta a little… aroused.

Gonta began to hump the bed softly. He felt guilty doing something like this in a bed that wasn’t even his. He felt a little guilty doing this in the first place. This isn’t what a kind gentleman should do! But... It just felt oh so amazing, he couldn’t help but continue. But eventually, it wasn’t good enough.

He grabbed a pillow and stuffed it between his legs as he made a soft growling noise. Thrusting against the pillow, he groaned softly.

“Ah...” Gonta groaned softly, over and over.

After quite some time, footsteps approached the room. Gonta was too focused to care. 

The door creaks open. Nidai catches Gonta in his underwear, humping his pillow between his legs.

“Oh-! Uh… Sorry, babe,” Nidai said, trying to hide his practically instantaneous arousal.

Gonta’s face turned a bright red. “O-Oh gosh… Gonta’s sorry! Really, really sorry! He… he really is...” he said, letting out a sigh and pushing the pillow away.

“Well, uh… You really... don’t have to be sorry.”

Giving a confused look, Gonta sat up and muttered, “Huh?”

Nidai smirked. “I have an offer for you…”

“O-Oh! Of course, what is it?”

Letting out a little chuckle, Nidai walked over to the bed. “Let’s just say… For the first time, how about I give you a different pillow to hump, hm…?” he joked.

Gonta looked confused. “H-Huh? There are two pillows right here, on the bed… Gonta doesn’t understand?”

“Hmm… I hope you mind me just showing you then,” Nidai chuckled, giving Gonta a side view of his pillowy body with a quick wink. Gonta had just realized what he was insinuating. His face turned a brighter read before, and his penis throbbed harder than before.

Gonta began panting heavily. His mind was racing, and he was so nervous he couldn’t even speak. He gripped his dick through his underwear and began to squeeze it, building up pressure. Nidai walked to the side of the bed.

“So… Up for some loving? Let’s just say... I’m ready for you tonight, I... can’t believe I asked you that, but… I wanna do impure things to you,” Nidai whispered, leaning over the bed. All Gonta could do is nod and make a small, aroused purring noise. Nidai chuckled and climbed into bed next to him. He sat on his side so Gonta could get to work.

“But… Gonta needs to ask permission. Very rude to not ask… C-Can I, Nidai…?” Gonta growled softly. He was basically drooling at the thought of breeding him.

Nidai let out another chuckle. “Yes, big guy. Give it your all.”

Gonta was a little hesitant at first, but he wrapped his hand around Nidai to put the two of them in a spooning position. Nidai felt Gonta’s hard dick against his butt. Gonta was very nervous, but once he started thrusting against Nidai, he knew he wouldn’t be stopping any time soon.

They began with dry humping. Gonta licked and nibbled upon the back of Nidai’s neck, making them both let out soft groans of bliss.

“Ghk!… Feels... amazing...! Gonta loves this… Gonta loves _Nidai_ ,” he grunted, putting both of his hands on Nidai’s stomach while thrusting.

“Ahh… Love you too, Gonta… but please, don’t stop… please,” he whined softly. Gonta did as he said, and kept going, while still licking the back of his neck with long strokes with his tongue. That tongue of his worked wonders, because Nidai’s mind went completely _blank_ for a few moments. All he could do was softly groan Gonta’s name over and over. 

Eventually, Gonta pulled down his underwear about halfway down his legs and pushed his hard, drippy length all over the butt area of Nidai’s sweatpants.

“Agh... _much_ better,” Gonta grunted as he continued to hump Nidai.

Nidai moaned. “Mmm... better _indeed_ , huh?”

The two began to dry hump harder, and Gonta kissed the back of Nidai’s neck multiple times before leaning down and pulling Nidai’s sweatpants and underwear downward, revealing his bottom. Nidai blushed.

“Someone’s eager for mating season, eh?” Nidai joked to him. Gonta rolled his eyes and chuckled a little bit as he looked down at his own penis making contact with Nidai’s body.

“Gonta was told that he should wear um... a condom...” he told Nidai. He knew what it was and how to use it, but he was never really taught in-depth sex education. But he DID know it would be a good idea to wear one.

“I’m... not sure if I have any. If there isn’t any in the drawer, I hope you’ll be okay without.”

Gonta got up and rummaged through his two drawers. He had found one, but when he opened it, it was clearly too narrow for him. It was _way_ too tight, almost painful.

“Oh, geez... this... doesn’t fit Gonta comfortably.”

He sighed. “Alright... I’ll get some other time so we have some for the next time... capiche?”

 _Next time._ This made his heart race. 

“Yes, yes,” Gonta nodded. He climbed back onto the bed.

Gonta flipped Nidai onto his stomach and stared down at him, ready to begin. Gonta adjusted himself to be on top of Nidai. The feeling was _electrifying_.

“Uh... is Nidai _sure_ he wants to do this?”

Nidai huffed. “Please, _please_. I’ve been waiting for this day forever, Gonta.”

“A-Alright... Gonta wants to take it slow for the first few seconds... Gonta wants to savor this moment, Nidai,” he whispered in Nidai’s ear.

Nidai had never seen Gonta so bold with his words before. It caught him off guard, and it made him want Gonta to make love to him even more. Leaning down to touch himself, Nidai moans softly at his words.

Gonta placed his hands on the side of Nidai’s abdomen. His dick throbbed against Nidai’s entrance. Nidai frantically reached one of his hands back to hold his hand during the moment. Gonta held his hand and began to slowly push in.

“A-Agh...!” Nidai breathed heavily with rapture, squeezing Gonta’s hand tightly. Eventually, the entire tip of Gonta’s penis had slipped inside of Nidai.

“Mmm...” Gonta groaned under his breath as he rubbed Nidai’s hand with his thumb tenderly. He slowly, but surely, pushed in more, making Nidai groan with every inch that had been thrust inside of him.

Eventually, Gonta was entirely inside of Nekomaru, who was shaking and squirming with pleasure. Gonta leaned back down and kissed the back of his neck and his shoulders a few times to calm him down. Gonta heard Nidai breathe in and out heavily.

“It’s okay, Nidai... Gonta will be gentle... Gonta is gentleman,” he whispered.

Nidai settled down and felt himself ease into the bed. He felt relaxed with Gonta comforting him. Reaching behind him, Nidai brought Gonta’s hand to his face.

“Y-You are a gentleman... Please, _please_ , make love to me, Gonta,” Nidai moaned while kissing the back of Gonta’s hand. When Nidai let go of his hand, it slid down Nidai’s back, bringing him a deep sense of safety and comfort.

“Okay... make love,” Gonta whispered to himself. Propping himself over Nidai, he began to thrust in and out of Nidai, starting slow, of course. Nidai let out a hearty groan on the first, gentle thrust.

“Shh, shh... It’s okay, just let Gonta know if there’s anything Gonta can do for you...” he whispered into his ear, giving the tip of his ear a quick nibble followed by a kiss on the back of his neck. This made Nidai shiver with anticipation and desire.

Gonta continued his soft strokes and the two shook the bed gently as Nidai’s face was buried into the bed.

“Nidai... Don’t hide your face... Look at Gonta,” he said, bringing his face down to Nekomaru’s shoulder whilst thrusting in and out of him. 

Nidai leaned up and looked back at him. The moment Gonta saw Nidai’s face, he leaned down to kiss wherever he could reach on his body. Face, back, and neck, all while thrusting a little faster.

“G-Gonta!” Nidai groaned. 

Gonta huffed over and over in his ear, purring in his ear. He pulled out to flip Nidai over.

“Can Nidai get on his back... please?”

Nidai nodded and flipped himself over, still huffing heavily and heart pounding. He was still visibly shaking from bliss. He made eye contact with Gonta as he pushed himself back into Nidai.

“Ahh...!” he frantically whined. Gonta resumed his thrusting, putting his hands under Nidai’s thigh. He leaned down to kiss Nidai on the lips, Nidai huffing gentle moans into Gonta’s mouth.

But then... Gonta’s thrusting came to a gradual stop. He just stared down at Nidai’s body, slowly stroking his hands on his torso, thighs, arms, and anywhere within reach in a massage-like manner.

Nidai was confused, but the stroking felt nice. He didn’t want it to stop, but he just... wanted to know the reasoning behind it.

“W-What are you doing...?”

“Gonta just... wants to get to know Nidai’s body. Gonta wants to worship you. He just never had the opportunity.”

Moments of this spontaneous worshipping had passed.

“Gonta thinks you’re... perfect,” he said, after leaning down to him. Their noses made contact, as they stared into one another’s eyes as the thrusting came back into motion.

Nidai’s face turned bright red. He tried to hide it with one of his hands.

“Hagh... Gonta, you’re making me blush, silly...” Nidai whispered to him. The thrusts slowed down a little once more.

“But... Gonta thinks it’s true. Gentleman never lies!” he chuckled back to Nidai. He rubbed his fingers down the sides of Nidai’s abdomen. He brought Nidai’s hand up to his face and kissed it, winking at him. Nidai didn’t wanna let go of his hand.

“Gonta, hold me, hold me, please--” Nidai whined. Gonta, without a word, leaned down and tucked Nidai’s face into his neck with his arms around Nidai. He kissed Gonta’s neck and gave it many small nibbles. Gonta picked up speed and held him tighter.

Nidai huffed over and over. “Gonta... I feel it, I feel it coming, Gonta...!”

“Let it all out Nidai, Gonta thinks you deserve it. Gonta’s getting close too, Nidai,” Gonta heavily huffed in Nidai’s ear. Letting out a hearty moan, Nidai tightly wrapped his arms around Gonta as he climaxed, finishing up and making a slight mess all over his lower stomach.

“A-Ahhh...! Gonta...!” Nidai huffed his name repeatedly. Gonta was already close.

“Nidai... Nidai, Nidai! Gonta's belly feels weird... G-Gonta feels it...!” Gonta yelped in pleasure. Grabbing his arm, Gonta held his hand tight as he climaxed, finishing inside of Nidai.

“Mmh... A-Agh, Nidai...!” Gonta groaned into Nidai’s mouth, shutting his eyes and squirming a tad. They both huffed heavily, growing a tad bit tired. Gonta leaned up and pulled out, causing Nidai to shiver.

“Nidai... Gonta thought that was... incredible,” Gonta huffed, sounding like he had just completed a marathon. 

Nidai just nodded and continued to grip Gonta’s hand as he laid down next to Nidai.

“That was... Wow, Gonta...” Nidai whispered.

Gonta had thought for a moment. What would a gentleman do at this moment? Make the bed? Maybe fresh clothes? Oh...! Gonta knew what to do!

Shakily getting up from the bed, Gonta walked into the bathroom. Nidai looked at him and heard the water from the bathtub begin to run. Nidai got up from the bed and entered the bathroom, to find Gonta on the floor running a bath for the two of them.

Nidai smiled a little bit, as Gonta looked up and smiled in return. When the bath was ready, Gonta got in and reached out his hand, signaling Nidai to join him in the bathtub. He obliged, joining him. They spent a while washing up in the bath together. Gonta offered to wash his hair and his back. Once they were finished, he dried him and fetched fresh sleepwear for Nidai, requesting that Gonta get something for himself too.

Looks like Nidai wasn't taking the couch after all. A whisper between the two filled the space between their faces as they crawled in bed, getting ready to finally end the day. They shuffled as close as they could together while still being able to see one another's face. 

"I love you, Gonta."

"Gonta loves Nidai too. Very much."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
